darkstripes_fanfiction_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
IronClan
IronClan Members Leader Rustystar Appearance: A muscular, scarred red tom with green eyes. Personality: Gentle, loyal, honorable. He cares a lot about the younger cats of his clan. Roleplayer: Bladey History: He was born small and weak, and barely survived. But he did survive, and grew very tall and strong. He was named deputy later because he was strong, and was very loyal. He became leader when the old leader died of sickness. ---- Deputy Tallshadow Appearance: Black she-cat with shimmering fur, green eyes and a white chest. She is taller and slimmer than Rustystar, and her height makes her look very intimidating, the opposite of her personality. Personality: Soft-spoken, motherly, comforting, quiet. Roleplayer: Darkstripe History: She was a very popular Queen for a very long time, and is probably where she got her motherly personality. She resigned when she lost one of her litters. She became Deputy, because her personality fits his very well, and they often agree on many things. She is an excellent deputy, even though her quietness can get the best of her. Her best friend is Rustystar, but she always goes to Rainspirit when she wants to talk about "She-cat stuff" that toms find boring. Medicine Cat Windwillow Appearance: Light gray she-cat with amber eyes. She has long fur and a slightly squished-in face. Personality: Moody, humorous, tough. Loves a good laugh. Roleplayer: None History: Windwillow came from ShadowClan, but was an exile. She was exiled by the past leader, who was as brutal as Brokenstar. She joined IronClan because the other clans turned her down. Mistystar wanted to help, but her clan had enough mouths to feed. WindClan flat-out refused. ThunderClan said they had enough rouges and exiles. She became IronClan's medicine cat, like she was in her past clan, and does not know that her former leader is dead and that Silverstar replaced him, but nothing in the world could make her go back. Alas, the life of Yellowfang repeated. 'Warriors' Brightpelt Appearance: Light calico she-cat with pale green eyes. Personality: Flirty, Confident, easily excitable. Roleplayer: None History: She was orphaned by her clan mother, and was left to her mother's sister to take care of. She was a very talented apprentice and was praised often by even the most hard-to-please warriors. When she grew up, she started to become flirtatious, and most toms can't get their eyes off her. 'Apprentices' ' ' Rosepaw Appearance: Light ginger tabby tom with a white chest, among other white patches, and speckled orange-amber eyes. Short fur, and somewhat tall for his age. A long scar runs down his right side, starting at his neck down to his hind leg. Personality: He is a gentle young tom, but very skittish. Will do whatever he thinks is right, even if it means going against his Clan. Shy around cats he doesn't know, and untrusting of most. When he's your friend, he'll be loyal to you no matter what. Roleplayer: ''Phoenix Flight ''History: Rosepaw was Clanborn under the name Rustkit. When his mother, Snowdapple, left the Clan to be with her loner mate, she took Rustkit with her and renamed him Rosekit, as in rose quartz. Rose's father accepted Snowdapple but rejected Rose, saying that he didn't like the young kit. Snowdapple, after a long moment of hesitation, then refused to live with her mate, turning back and leaving for IronClan. She kept Rosekit's name and cared for him deeply. Rosekit later became an apprentice, and a moon afterward Rosepaw's father confronted him, leaving a long clawmark along his son's flank. Rosepaw, who had been somewhat skittish before, became further skittish and untrusting. Mentor: N/A Queens: *NONE Elders: *NONE IronClan Roleplay Clearing Rosepaw sat just outside the apprentices' den, his tail wrapped around him. The ginger tom was quietly looking around the clearing. 03:42, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplaying Clans